


A Bucky A Day

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dom!Bucky, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an angel residing on earth after your home planet is destroyed in a war. You come home to find the Winter Soldier himself hiding out in your clifftop refuge. You let him stay in exchange for delicious apple pie and the sexiness that is Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still debating on whether to write a second chapter where Bucky makes good on his promise. But for now, have some smutty goodness. Enjoy! XX

“Captain Rogers,” you said, addressing the authority figure before you. You wore no discernible expression on your face and your tone held no bit of emotion. His brows furrowed at how cold you’ve been lately; ever since Sokovia, you’ve been distant and often isolated yourself from the others. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get to you. He knew your story, knew that Sokovia had hit too close to home after the trauma you’ve experienced. He was your best friend and he wanted to help you, he just didn’t know how.

“I’m taking a leave. Indefinitely,” your voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Clint’s close call last week just proves that my head has been out of the game and I refuse to have any more blood on my hands. I’ll come back once I’ve cleared my head. It’s what’s best for everyone,” you say mechanically. “And if I deny your request?” he asked, jaw clenched tight. At this point even more isolation didn’t seem like the best idea. “Then you’re going to have to lock me in a room and chain me up because this isn’t a request, Captain.” That last word came out more forcefully than you had intended, your emotions slipping out a little before you reigned them back in. Before he could reply, you had your back to him and were already walking down the hall and went straight for the garage.

Steve sat back on his chair with a frown. He could have stopped you, given you a direct order, told you that your unit needed you, their leader. You would have stayed because no matter how angry you were, your team was as close as you’ve got to family here on earth. But he knew if he did then your relationship would have gone from bad to unsalvageable. He sighed and let you walk away from for now, frustrated at how helpless he felt. He was Captain freaking America and yet he isn't able to do anything to alleviate your pain.

You rode on for hours, only stopping for gasoline and meals, your training and biology teaching you how to stay awake for longer. Soon the roads began to disappear and the terrain around you shifted from concrete buildings to thick forests. Your sour mood quickly evaporated at the smell of the fresh air and the sound of water from the nearby stream. You rode up an impossible road, impossible to everyone else but you, until you reached a beautiful mountaintop house hidden by trees at the edge of a cliff.

The wings you kept hidden on your back were now aching to taste the warm sun and feel the fresh air ruffle against your feathers. It’s true flying would have gotten you here faster, but the long ride calmed you down, caused you to focus on the road and distracted your mind.

You left your bike at a secret cave and finally unfurled your wings and took flight straight up the steep incline, the only way to enter your mountaintop fortress. Or so you thought. Immediately upon stepping in the house, you sensed that something wasn’t right. There was someone in your house, though you pretended not to notice and proceeded to head over to the kitchen to pour yourself a cold glass of water. The intruder tried to creep up behind you but you moved as quickly and gracefully as a snake. In a matter of seconds you had him pinned against the metal doors of your fridge. Your wings were spread out behind you in a brilliant display of sea green tipped with gold. It was phenomenal, but the intruder had a feeling that this beautiful sight was the last thing people saw before they died.

“Wh-what are you?” he asked with furrowed brows, more intrigued than angry that he’d been put in such a compromising position. “I’m the only one who gets to ask the questions around here, seeing as it is MY home.” You said before cocking your head to the side in recognition. “Bucky?” you questioned. “You're the second person to call me that," he said as you loosened your grip a fraction. "You can let me go beautiful, I won't run. After all, where would I go?" You shrugged and released him completely. It's not like you couldn't catch up with him if he tried. "No offense doll, but have we met before? Now I sure as hell would have remembered such a stunning dame, but see these assholes messed with my head." It amused her how he could think about flirting at a time like this. “No, we haven’t. But I’ve heard stories about you from Steve Rogers...”

“That man on the bridge,” he cut off. “Yeah… I feel like I should know him. That documentary in the museum said we were pals; said my name is James Buchanan Barnes. But besides what the disembodied voice said, I can’t remember a damn thing. James, whoever he is, that man died a long time ago.” You frowned at his declaration. If Steve had heard him say these things, it would have broken his heart. You decided not to force the issue, still hoping he'd come around eventually.

“So you work with Captain America?” he asked taking a seat by the island counter. “Again with the questions,” you said eyes rolling and taking a seat across him. “Answer mine first, what are you doing here in my house?”

“I was, am, on the run and I needed a place to hide. As you probably already know, I seem to be America’s most wanted man nowadays, and not in a good way. What are the odds that I find a fortress on top of this mountain that is next to impossible to get to unless you have wings?” he motioned towards your wings which were now more relaxed behind you. “Or a super soldier, apparently,” you grumbled, now rethinking how to further reinforce your home.

“I answered all your questions beautiful, now answer some of mine. Starting with, why do you have wings?” You let out a sigh before answering, “I’m what your people call an angel.”

“Alright, and what exactly are you doing here on earth? Shouldn’t you be in… I don’t know heaven, or something?” Your jaw clenched at the question and Bucky immediately knew this was a touchy subject. “Look doll I’m sorry for prying if you don’t want to answer then--”

“There was an unexpected war that broke out and my planet was… it’s gone.” Unconsciously, Bucky reached out for your hand from across the counter. You didn’t need his sympathy, but the look on his eyes was murderous, like he was just as angry as you were at your loss. Because of this, you let him entwine his fingers with yours. He knew something about loss and solitude and the anger of having everything you held dear taken away from you. “As far as I know nobody survived,” you continued, the warm flesh of Bucky’s thumb stroking your hand seemed to sooth you. “I was out on a mission at the time scouting for a safe place to bring the younglings but when I came back...” you trailed off. Why were you even telling him this?

“Anyway,” you say pulling your hand back and changing the topic. “You’re welcome to stay but it’ll cost you,” you joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Bucky smirked and retorted “well I have no objections to that doll. I’ll do anything you want me to. Anything at all,” he said winking. You couldn’t help but chuckle. James Buchanan Barnes isn’t as dead as he thinks he is. You properly introduced yourself before saying, “well then sergeant, if I’m going to let you stay in my house, maybe you can make yourself useful and start with lunch. I’m famished. Meanwhile I’m going upstairs for a nice warm bath, I expect you to have something ready in half an hour,” you said in a pseudo-commanding tone. “Yes ma’am!” he saluted before rummaging through the fridge.

And so this was your arrangement. You let Bucky stay in your home, safe from everyone who wanted to hurt him, and in turn he did chores around the house so you could fully enjoy your time off. He didn't mind the work, it gave him plenty to do while cooped up at home.

“Bucky, I’m back!” you called out. You had just come home from picking fruits one day when you were treated with the delicious scent of pie, and even more delicious looking super-soldier donning an apron that said kiss the cook. Only Bucky can make standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mitts look sexy as hell. “See something you like, printsesa?” he teased, setting the pie down to cool while you hopped on the counter and stole the glass of wine he had obviously been drinking. “Hey,” he scolded, “that was mine.” You stuck your tongue out at him playfully before gulping down the rest of the wine.

More than just doing chores, Bucky’s presence had actually kept you from getting too detached from the real world. In fact, when Steve had called you on several occasions to check how you were doing, he seemed relieved that you started to sound more like your usual self. You didn’t tell him about Bucky yet (Bucky made you promise to keep him being there a secret until he was ready) so Steve just attributed it to your time off.

Bucky cut a slice of pie then walked over to where you were, standing between your legs and offering you a forkful. “I made them with the strawberries you picked yesterday, have some and let me know how you like it.” You let him feed you the piece of pie. He watched as you took the fork in your mouth and moaned when it touched your tongue. “Mmm… Buck this is so good!” You had barely swallowed your food when the plate clattered to the floor and Bucky’s warm lips were suddenly on yours.

After getting over the initial shock, you held him by the neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. The kiss was wild and uninhibited, like you both have been holding back on it for so long. You jumped a little when his teeth nipped your lower lip; slapping his chest, you felt him smile smugly against the kiss. He pulled away to catch his breath and took the chance to caress your cheek and assess how you felt about the whole thing. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you,” he admitted, pressing his forehead against yours. “Before we go any further, I need to know if you’re okay with this,” he asked seriously. You nodded your head. He pulled you closer so that he could lick a wet trail from your shoulder up to your neck and then whispered in your ear, “I need to hear you say it doll, tell me what you want,” he breathed. “You, Bucky. I want you,” you pleaded.

He wasted no time in ridding you of your dress, easily ripping the thin material from your body and revealing your bare, plump breasts. He’d peel your clothes off you slowly next time, maybe even sit back and watch you strip for him, but right now all he wanted was you naked and writhing beneath him.

He took a handful of one breast in his metal hand. His fingers then working your nipples and rolling it until it hardened into a tight bud between his fingers. You moaned out loud, the contrast of the cold metal against your flushed skin sending shivers down your spine. He moved his mouth to the neglected breast, flicking it with his tongue before latching on it with his mouth and sucking hard. “Ngh Bucky!” you exclaimed, fisting a hand through his hair and pulling his head closer. Meanwhile, his flesh hand ventured behind you to explore your wing.

You took the chance to let your hands roam down the plane of his back, palm flat against his skin so you felt every muscle move as he continued to hungrily suck at your nipples. Your hands caressed every part of him you could reach. You were so engrossed with your actions that you let out a soft yelp when Bucky gently grazed one of your nipples with his teeth, diverting your attention back to his beautiful blue eyes as he looked up at you with mischief.

You found the string of the apron he was wearing, causing it to fall to the floor and leaving him bare chested. Much to your dismay he pulled away from your breasts, but before you could protest, his lips crashed down on yours again roughly. You grabbed on to his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his waist. You bucked against his stomach involuntarily and he could feel just how wet you were through your lace underwear. “Fuck, you’re soaking,” he said pushing you back and quickly ridding you of your underwear. A metal finger teased your slit, moving up and down, the cold metal against your hot skin sent heat straight down your core. He eased the tip of two fingers into you teasingly, just enough coat it with your wetness.

He lifted his hand so you could see it covered with your juices before taking one finger in his mouth and moaning at the taste of you on his tongue. The erotic sight caused you to shudder and your wings to flutter behind you. He smeared the rest of your wetness onto your lower lip. “Dart your tongue out a little sweetheart, taste what I’ve done to you.” You did what you were told without question, earning you a soft kiss on the lips. “Such a good girl,” he cooed.

He couldn’t help it now, he needed more of you. He pulled you closer to the edge of where you sat and positioned himself between your legs, hooking your right leg over his shoulder and pushing your left thigh outward with his other shoulder so that you were helplessly exposed to him. His hair tickled the inside of your thighs as he dipped his head between your legs. His tongue followed the same path his metal fingers did just moments ago. Without any warning, he pushed it deep inside of you, causing you to grind yourself harder against his face. Your hands found his hair once again, pulling at it and tugging at each movement of his tongue.

He stood to his full height before capturing your mouth in another hot kiss, his tongue stroking yours, eager to once again share the taste of you. His hand moved from your neck where he held you down lower until his thumb found your clit. He rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves before slipping two digits into you. “Aaaah!” you cried out as he worked you with his metal fingers, his movements alternating between pushing in and out and scissoring. His other hand explored your back, eventually tracing the inner part of your wing where it met your flesh. You shuddered. That was a VERY sensitive spot.

“You like that darling?” he almost growled in your ear as he pumped his hand into you harder, faster. He grabbed a fistful of feathers and gave your wing a good squeeze. “Buck if you don’t stop that I--I…” He slipped a third finger into you and curled it in a come hither motion, causing you to come undone.

He kept his fingers inside of you as you rode the wave of your orgasm, your walls squeezing them tight. His jaw clenched, he couldn’t wait to feel you clasp around his cock. You wasted no time in trying to rid him of the only article of clothing he had left. You struggled with the button of his pants frustrated as your hands were still shaking from the orgasm Bucky had just given you. “Jeans, off!” you grumbled annoyed.

Once you both were completely naked, he lifted you up effortlessly and pinned you against the refrigerator doors, much like you had done to him when you first met him. Your legs wrapped around him once more. The possessive way his hand gripped your hip was sure to leave bruises, but you found that you didn’t mind at all.

Your nails dug into his shoulders, leaving angry red crescents on his skin, he can’t seriously think you’re that the only one who walks away from this branded. You reveled in the possessive thought, suddenly angling your mouth so that you could suck on the sensitive skin on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. You rolled your hips forward, needing the friction now more than ever as heat built up inside of you again. “Bucky!” you moaned pulling away from his neck, “Bucky please, I need you.”

It took all of his strength not to slip into you right then and there. “What do you need me to do, sweetheart?” he asked behind gritted teeth, his resolve paper thin as he clumsily tried to get you to a soft, flat surface. “Fuck me,” as soon as the words escaped your lips, he’d totally lost it. He planned to bring you to the guest bedroom downstairs but he couldn’t make it that far, settling for the plush couch instead.

As soon as your back and wings hit the soft velvet, he was between your legs and pounding into you mercilessly. “When we’re both done here,” he said between thrusts, “I’m going to bring you upstairs to your bedroom and splay you out on that king sized bed of yours with your beautiful wings spread behind you” another hard thrust.

“Then, you’re going to be a good girl and pleasure yourself the way I ask you to while I watch,” his movements were getting more and more erratic with each word. “Then, I’ll have you on your hands and knees and take you from behind,” he was growling at this point, so close to release but still holding on by an inch. “I’ll squeeze your wings the way I’m discovering you love and you’ll scream my name as you come.” He wasn’t even done with you right now and you were already anticipating what he was going to do next. “That is if you’re up for it, of course,” he said smirking. “You mean if YOU’RE up for it,” you somehow managed to retort, wiping the smug look on his face and earning yourself a playful nip on the chin.

“Cum with me Printsesa,” he encouraged before you both came violently. He pulled you up into a sitting position and bit down hard on your shoulder as he released his seed inside of you. Your nails dug into his back again and your wings wrapped around him in a tight embrace as you climaxed.

After cleaning up, you two lay on your bed in a comfortable silence. You lay flat on your stomach while Bucky lay on his side as he lazily studied your wings. This is one of the most vulnerable positions you could be in, a testament to how much you now trusted Bucky. He moved to kiss your back and left wet trails with his tongue, especially along that inner curve of your wing where it met your back.

He lay back beside you once more and you lay on his shoulder, nuzzling at his neck and one hand reached out and got lost in his soft brown hair. “You know, for what it's worth, James doesn't seem dead to me at all,” you said as he let out a content sigh, “he just seems different is all.”

“Hmm…” was his only response as you raked your nails gently along his scalp. “Are you well-rested now doll?” he asked after a few minutes. “Yes, why?” you asked curious. “Because,” he said flipping you over and pinning you to the bed, “I made a promise to you earlier and I intend to keep it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an angel residing on earth after your home planet is destroyed in a war. You come home to find the Winter Soldier himself hiding out in your clifftop refuge. You let him stay in exchange for delicious apple pie and the sexiness that is Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know its been almost three months since my last update which is why I’m very excited to share this with you. Forgive the typos and such, I’ll run through it again for the thousandth time tomorrow but right now I just wanted it up and out. I’m thinking of adding a short chapter after this but I’m still undecided how I want it to go.  
> Meantime, enjoy this long overdue chapter.

Bucky wasn’t kidding about keeping his promises. As he’d all but growled in your ear, he had you pinned with your back to the bed, wings splayed behind you. 

This is how you spent the next few days, cuddling one moment and having passionate sex the next. You’ve lost count of exactly how many times he’s brought you over the edge. You both lay panting as he dropped down beside you after another round, a goofy grin on his face. “Don’t look so pleased with yourself Barnes,” you said jokingly. “What’s there not to be pleased about? May I remind you how many times you screamed my name today?” he said with a cocky grin on his face.

Your phone rang, interrupting your playful banter. “It’s Steve, I gotta take this. I’ve already missed four of his calls. If I don’t pick up now he might send in a team to see if I’m okay,” you said finding a shirt and slipping it on. Bucky waved you off without even looking your way, his eyes already beginning to droop.

“Hello, Steve?” you answered smiling, taking one more look at the sated super soldier that currently lay sprawled on your bed before heading downstairs to the couch. “Y/N, I was so worried. Why weren’t you picking up? Is everything okay?” Steve, always the worrier. “Yeah sorry about that I was...uhh… exercising. Didn’t hear my phone ring,” technically it wasn’t a lie. “Oh okay good,” he said sounding relieved. 

You talked for almost an hour, Steve updated you on what was happening with the team. It sounded like he had a lot on his plate even if he insisted that he had everything handled. “Do you need me back already?” you asked guiltily, although you hoped his answer was no, because you weren’t quite ready to go back into the real world just yet. In all honesty, you weren’t sure you even wanted to, not when you could stay holed up here with Bucky.

“Naw, take all the time you need, I just wanted to make sure you were fine,” he answered sweetly. “Don’t worry about me Steve, I’m oh--” you gasped as you felt a nip at the skin just below your ear. “Y/N what is it?” he asked concerned. “Uhh… nothing I just dropped the strawberry I was eating, clumsy me,” you replied sounding flustered. You weren’t sure if he bought it, but he kept talking about the things you missed out on. 

“Mhhmm…” you replied, not trusting yourself to speak as Bucky sucked at the pulse point on your neck. Your jaw clenched and you felt him grin against your skin. “...And Wanda she’s getting so much better at controlling her powers,” Steve said proudly. “Good, good that’s wonderful!” you tried to sound enthusiastic and natural, but that was difficult now that Bucky’s hand found its way inside your, rather HIS shirt and kneaded your breast. “Steve you know what---”

“Don’t you dare put the phone down,” Bucky whispered gruffly into your free ear. “But--” you began but he cut you off mid-sentence, “you’re just gonna have to find enough self control doll. Otherwise Stevie will know,” he said devilishly. 

“You’re so gonna pay for this,” you said through gritted teeth. One of Bucky’s hands kept massaging your breasts while his free hand now skimmed down the skin of your stomach and down to squeeze your inner thigh. He gently massaged and caressed everywhere but the place you wanted him to touch the most. You made a frustrated noise as your head leaned back against his bare shoulder, exposing it for his licks and kisses. You tried in vain to get his metal hand, the one currently teasing your slit, to press deeper by bucking your hips up against it, but he held you down with his flesh hand. 

When he finally pressed a finger to your clit, you cried out. “Ungh, fuck!” at this point you really didn’t care if Steve found out what you were doing, as long as Bucky gave you the release you needed. To his credit, he continued to ramble on, although you weren’t sure about what since you really couldn’t focus on anything more than breathing steadily. 

“Shhh…” Bucky teased as he dipped a finger into you. His flesh hand still holding your hip down. All you could do to get back at him was to grind your ass against his straining cock. That seemed to work better than you expected. 

“FUCK,” he growled as you continued your ministrations. He took it up a notch and pressed two more fingers into you, the pad of his thumb eagerly rubbing your clit. You reached out behind you and pulled at his hair while wildly and shamelessly bucking yourself against his metal fingers. “S-s-steve, I… I’ll call you back, okay?” you managed to say before hitting the end button. Bucky pulled his shirt over your head and tossed it aside. “Put your other hand around the back of my neck,” you did as he ordered leaving you completely exposed. “Mmm… I wish you could see how beautiful you look,” he said keeping up his torturous pace before stilling completely. 

“Bucky, don’t you dare stop,” you whimpered. “I have an idea,” he said pulling his fingers out to your dismay and pushing you off gently. “Where are you going?” you asked frustrated. “James Buchanan Barnes if you don’t finish me off, I’ll do it myself,” you said irritated. He grinned wickedly, “hold that thought printsesa,” he said licking your juices from his fingers before wandering off. 

He came back with a full length mirror and positioned it at the foot of the couch in such a way that you both had a clear view of yourselves. “Bucky what the hell?” you asked as he slipped back behind you. “Do you want us to stop?” he asked suddenly concerned. You glared at his reflection. “Bucky if you stop I’ll push you off a cliff,” you growled earning a chuckle from the handsome soldier. “You won’t get rid of me that easily," he winked. "Just trust me, okay?” he murmured before kissing you on the cheek. 

“Put your hands back on my neck.” You reached one hand back and rested it at the nape of his neck while the other gripped his hair a little roughly; you felt his cock twitch at the action and you made sure to let him see you smirk, knowing full well that he had a thing for hair pulling. His hands roamed your body once more, pushing your legs apart. He positioned you so that one leg hung over the couch with your foot touching the floor, while he propped the other leg up against the backrest so that you were spread wide. He admired your reflection in the mirror, his eyes dark with lust. 

“Spread yourself open for me, Y/N.” You were in no position to refuse; you brought your hand down from his neck and parted your slick folds as his flesh hand found your clit. You bit your lip and closed your eyes tight, trying to hold back the scream that bubbled at the back of your throat. 

“Don’t close your eyes doll, I want you to watch what I do to you. And don’t hold back your screams either, I want to hear you call out my name over and over again,” he said breathing heavily. “Bastard,” you muttered under your breath.

“BUCKY!” you cried out when he suddenly plunged two fingers into you. “That’s better,” he said licking his lips as he watched your reactions on the mirror. “So beautiful,” he said as you moved in time with his thrusts, your bare breasts bouncing with every movement. Before you could find your release, however, he positioned your fingers against your sensitive clit. “Rub,” he commanded. “If you stop, so will I.” You kept rubbing as the pleasure built until you came hard and clenched around his fingers. He held you as you came down from your high and kissed your hair. 

“Bucky,” you mewled seductively, getting up from where you lay. He swallowed hard as he watched you move. Your wings fluttered behind you as you crawled up far enough for your lips to hover over his. “I-I didn’t tell you to get up,” he said trying to sound stern. “Oh, I know love, but seeing as you’re no longer in control, I thought I’d have a little fun,” you purred and he spewed a string of curses in Romanian. 

“Hands behind your head” you whispered, biting the shell of his ear. “Listen to me VERY carefully,” you said picking a feather from your wing. You pushed off him so that you were straddling him, a hand on his muscled chest to support yourself. “If you touch me, I’ll stop,” you said tracing the soft feather along his lower lip and down to his stubbled jaw. “If you try to touch yourself,” you said running it over his nipple, “I’ll stop.” He groaned in frustration. “And if you don’t do absolutely everything I ask you to, what will I do?” you asked mockingly, “you’ll stop,” he breathed. “Good boy,” it was your turn to look smug as you took your time ridding him of the boxers he wore. 

From where he lay, he got a good view of your majestic wings and back and he relished the way he looked caught between your legs. He let out a gasp and turned his attention back to you when you used the feather to lightly trace up and down his fully erect cock, tickling the vein with the tip of the feather. “S-stop. Y/N. Please, please stop teasing me.”

You grinned widely at his proclamation. “Am I hearing this right?” you asked as the feather made random patterns on his inner thigh, “is Bucky Barnes BEGGING me for something?” He looked like he wanted to protest and say no, but he was too wound up to disagree. You knew that this was a dangerous game you were playing and that you would get into so much trouble after this. In all honesty though, you were actually looking forward to it. 

“Goddamn it Y/N, please!” he sounded desperate, but you wouldn’t give in to him so easily; it wasn’t very often you had him at your mercy like this and you were damn well going to enjoy it. “Please what, Bucky?” you asked leaning forward and scraping one of his nipples gently with your teeth. “Tell me what you want, darling,” you said leaning back and lightly rubbing your wetness against his erection. “I want--I need you to let me cum,” he said through gritted teeth. “And tell me James, where do you want to cum?” you asked sitting just below his navel so he could feel exactly how wet you were. “Deep inside you, all over you, it doesn’t fucking matter, just let me. Please, Y/N.” You bit your lower lip, his dirty confession sending heat straight down your core, but you held on for a little longer. “See, that wasn’t so hard,” you said between shaky breaths.

“You’d make an excellent HYDRA interrogator, that’s for fucking sure,” he grumbled. You tossed the feather aside and switched to a sixty nine position and didn’t give him much of a warning before licking the precum off his slit. “AHH!” he shouted, almost pulling his hand from underneath his head before remembering what you said. “Such a good boy,” you purred again before taking his cock in your mouth. “Ngh, Y/N!” he screamed thrusting his hips up when you pulled back.

“You and I Buck, we want the same thing,” you said choking his cock and pumping slowly. “ How about we make a deal? I promise to make you cum if you promise to moan my name when you do,” you said palming his erection a little harder this time. “Yes, promise” he said barely above a whisper. You looked up at the mirror and saw that he was barely holding it together and wondered exactly how fucked you were going to be (both metaphorically and literally) after this was all over. 

You took him in your mouth eagerly, deciding you’ve tortured the guy enough for one day. “I--I’m, ungh!” he barely even finished his sentence when he came with a guttural cry. The noises that he made urged you to suck him dry and he thrashed wildly as he spilled his thick seed down your throat. To his credit, he kept his hands above his head where you told him to. “Y/N,” he said attempting to get up. “Uh-uh-uh,” you said facing him and pushing him back down, which wasn’t difficult to be honest since he was a boneless mess. “You didn’t keep your end of the bargain and scream my name, so I’m not quite done with you yet.” 

You moved higher and hovered above him in such a way that your breasts were in line with his mouth. “How about you begin to make it up to me, hmm?” You didn’t have to tell him twice, his lips quickly latched onto your nipple and you instinctively grabbed on to his hair. You lost it when he began licking and sucking at your nipple rhythmically with his talented mouth, the sensations overwhelming. You moved back and reached back down to his already erect cock, one of the great things about making love to a Super Soldier. 

You wasted no time before pushing him into you, crying out for him to touch you wherever he could. He flipped you over instantly and threw both legs over his shoulders as he thrust into you erratically. You didn’t care that you lost the upper hand, all that mattered was this moment with Bucky. You came before he did, he made sure of it, but he wasn’t very far behind. He dropped your legs back down and pulled you into a sitting position so you could wrap his legs around his waist and he could hold you and grab onto your wings as he spilled himself inside you crying out your name. 

You stayed that way for a while; his arms wrapped around you protectively and your wings draped pliantly behind you. He kissed your head, your face, your lips, every part of you he could reach as his hands drew lazy circles in the portion of your back where it met your wings. You sighed content, eyes heavy from all the excitement.  
“Go to sleep, doll,” he whispered against your hair before standing up and carrying you into the room. “Bucky,” you said looking up at him sleepily, “I think I may be in love with you.” You saw his face light up as he replied, “I think I may be in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I totally borrowed the idea of angels from my favorite romance author (Nalini Singh) and Angela (the MARVEL comic series). And yes, the whole planet-destroyed-in-a-war is from Doctor Who. Not even sorry. Hehe.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the smut (with plot).


End file.
